Coffee Time Romance
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Musim panas kali ini, tak ada hal lain yang dinantikan Hermione selain pergi ke Leaky Cauldron setiap akhir pekan tiba. Berdiskusi secara pribadi sembari minum kopi di sore hari bersama Aidan Lynch. Si pengantin baru yang selalu membuat relung kalbu Hermione menderu...


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Aidan Lynch.

**Warning:** Nama Aidan Lynch tercantum di buku _Harry Potter dan Piala Api_, halaman 138.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Menyiulkan sepenggal lagu _Berjingkat di Antara Tulip-Tulip_, Hermione melangkah keras dan tergesa-gesa. Menggerus bulevar dan jalan batu berkerakal Charing Cross Road dengan tapak sepatu datar, Hermione menarik napas dalam menenangkan, berkonsentrasi menata gejolak dan debar dalam dada yang berpilin dan bergumul menjadi satu. Bongkahan emosi gelisah tapi bergairah yang semakin beriak dan berkecipak seiring dengan munculnya siluet kedai minum Leaky Cauldron di ujung penglihatan.

Mengendurkan bahu, Hermione memandangi pintu ayun Leaky Cauldron yang terpelitur sempurna. Semenjak diambil alih Hannah Abbot Longbottom, warung doyong yang terjepit di tengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan paling prestisius di London itu mengalami perubahan berarti. Sepanjang indra penglihatan menyebar pandangan, tak ada lagi gundukan debu di kasau, tumpahan muntahan jamuran di ubin atau onggokan jaring laba-laba raksasa yang menggantung rendah di sela-sela selasar.

Di tangan resik Hannah, Leaky Cauldron yang dulu kumal tak terurus berubah apik, cantik dan menarik. Teratur, tertib dan higienis. Lantai beton terpoles dan tersikat bersih, bebas dari limbah beracun dan residu makanan basi.

Di setiap sudut, pohon hias tinggi dan kembang cerah warna-warni berderet rapi, berjajar baris demi baris menguarkan aroma bunga yang menenangkan udara. Kaca jendela tanpa sekat yang biasanya buram dan kotor pun bersalin rupa, bening mengkilat tanpa noda meskipun angin lembut bercampur partikel debu sering menerpa dan menyapa.

Menghentikan langkah tepat di sisi kanan Leaky Cauldron yang dipadati gerabah bunga kertas dan rumpun semak marshmallow merah muda, Hermione memperhatikan pusaran awan yang tercerai-berai di angkasa sebelum merunduk mengamati pantulan refleksi di kaca jendela. Tak bisa dipungkiri, angin penghujung musim panas yang melambai-lambai menghanyutkan sukses memencarkan rambut ikal tebal Hermione hingga mekar mengembang tak beraturan, persis seperti bulu-bulu kusut di karpet buluk.

"Uuh! Seandainya saja aku punya sedikit waktu tambahan untuk mengoleskan Ramuan Pelicin Rambut sebelum berangkat," Hermione mengerang sengsara, mengeduk dan mengaduk-aduk isi tas satin untuk mencari sisir bergigi jarang berbentuk garpu. Alat pengendali rambut yang sesuai untuk jenis surai keriting semrawut yang susah diatur dan ditundukkan.

Menyisir rambut sarang burung-nya cepat-cepat, Hermione menyumpahi hambatan tak disangka-sangka yang merusak agenda acara. Mulai dari si kucing jingga gendut, Crookshanks yang mendadak rewel sampai panggilan darurat dari rekan sejawat di Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo, Miriam Strout.

"Merlin, Hermione. Kau harus segera datang ke Saint Mungo. Sekarang!" Miriam mengeluh jengkel dari balik sambungan telepon. Menyedot hidung keras-keras, Healer alias Penyembuh yang bertugas di bangsal Janus Thickey (bunker khusus untuk merawat luka-luka dan cedera permanen akibat mantra) mengomel terus-menerus, memaksa Hermione yang tengah menggoreng selusin ikan trout untuk camilan Crookshanks bergegas pergi secepatnya ke bilik rumah sakit.

"Miriam, hari ini aku libur dan bebas tugas, ingat? Kenapa kau tak cari Penyembuh lain? Memangnya ada masalah pelik apa sih?" Hermione menggerutu keras, mengaduh-aduh kesakitan saat gemertak api meletus dan letupan minyak goreng nyaris membakar jari-jemarinya.

Sebenarnya, meski genius dalam pengetahuan teoretis serta piawai dalam bidang farmakologi dan pengobatan rumahan, Hermione sangat lemah dalam urusan masak-memasak. Tak heran jika Juara Umum Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts itu kelabakan tak terkira tatkala kucing jantannya yang pemarah dan menggemaskan menuntut makanan matang buatan tangan. Ya, buatan tangan alias diracik secara manual, tanpa bantuan kibasan tongkat sihir atau jentikan jampi-jampi sakti mandraguna.

"Ada penyihir tua sinting yang berubah jadi sigung raksasa gara-gara sihir eksperimental," Miriam susah payah menjelaskan, napasnya berdekut terengah-engah dan terputus-putus seakan-akan dirinya berbicara sambil memencet dan menutup lubang hidung.

Tindakan tak sopan yang bisa dipahami mengingat sigung merupakan mamalia berbulu hitam putih yang selalu mengeluarkan bau busuk mengerikan setiap kali merasa terancam. Semburan kentut sigung sendiri bisa mencapai jarak tiga koma enam meter dan berpotensi menyebabkan iritasi serta kebutaan.

"Begini ya, Miriam. Aku tidak bertugas di lantai empat, tapi di sal rumah sakit lantai tiga. Aku bukan Healer spesialis cedera karena mantra melainkan Penyembuh yang menangani pasien keracunan ramuan dan tanaman," Hermione meletakkan cacahan ikan trout goreng di baskom tembaga, tertawa berdesis saat cakar Crookshanks yang panjang dan tajam menggarut-garut tungkai kakinya yang terbungkus sandal rumah.

Menggaruk sayang kuping belakang Crookshanks yang sibuk mengemut dan mengulum cabikan ikan trout, Hermione mengerutkan kening dengan serius saat perawat senior di tempat kerjanya yang baru mengembuskan penjelasan singkat dan padat.

"Ya, petaka ini memang bukan bagian dari deskripsi kerjamu, Hermione. Tapi, sigung jadi-jadian ini tak mau ditangani Healer lain selain dirimu. Dia pengagum beratmu, tahu!" Miriam menghela napas dalam dan lelah sebelum mengeluarkan bunyi muntah menyeramkan yang terdengar ke mana-mana.

"Pengagum berat? Apa maksudmu?" Hermione mengerjap-ngerjap cepat, menatap lekat-lekat Crookshanks yang berbaring puas di keset usai menyantap segepok ikan trout goreng. Mendarat lembut di atas kursi plastik, Hermione membasuh dasar tenggorokan yang sekering kapas dengan meminum setengah gelas es lemon dingin dalam sekali tegukan.

"Maksudku, sigung keparat ini menuntut dirawat olehmu. Jika kau tak buru-buru menemuinya, dia mengancam bakal kentut terus-menerus!"

Terpana sampai tak bisa bicara, Hermione menutup mulut telepon dengan telapak tangan sembari menggeleng keheranan. Astaga, rupanya dunia memang sudah gila. Sejak kapan Penyembuh biasa seperti dirinya punya basis massa atau kelompok fans fanatik radikal? Bukankah keistimewaan eksklusif tersebut hanya dimiliki diva legendaris atau olahragawan Quidditch tingkat dunia?

Pada akhirnya, didorong rasa tanggung jawab dan rengekan tanpa henti yang menghantui ketenangan nurani, Hermione terpaksa menggerakkan hati dan menelan ego pribadi. Tunggang-langgang berlari seperti jet ski hanya untuk mengobati si manula pemuja setia yang mengancam bakal menghancurkan dan mengontaminasi Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo dengan ledakan bom kentut.

Usai memulihkan manusia jompo tak berotak yang berubah wujud menjadi siluman sigung hanya untuk bertemu muka, bertukar gosip dan berbagi cerita bersama, Hermione nyaris kehabisan waktu. Yah, setidaknya di momen sempit itu Hermione masih bisa menyegarkan diri dan mandi kilat (guna menyingkirkan bau kentut busuk, tentunya) serta berbenah-benah ringan.

Selepas berdandan apa adanya dan membelitkan gaun sutra tenun bermotif yang membuat tubuh kecil mungilnya terlihat lebih anggun, sepersekian detik kemudian Hermione melesat ber-Disapparate. Mengepak mendarat secepat putaran angin di ujung kelokan Leaky Cauldron.

Lokasi di mana petang ini dirinya dijadwalkan bertemu dengan Aidan Lynch. Seeker atletis andalan tim nasional Irlandia yang senantiasa membuat sukma dan dadanya berdebar-debar laiknya wanita mabuk cinta...

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu kau benar-benar mabuk cinta pada rambut cokelat tebalmu yang menggoda, Hermione. Sayangnya, narasumber pentingmu sudah menunggu dari tadi di bilik biasa," Hannah Abbot Longbottom mendadak menongolkan kepala dari balik pintu, mengagetkan Hermione yang merona tersipu-sipu menatap pantulan bayangan di kaca.

Menoleh tersenyum, Hermione buru-buru menjejalkan sisir garpu bergagang gading ke dalam tas. Bergulir mengikuti langkah Hannah yang bergerak dengan pembawaan seringan bulu (hal yang sampai sekarang masih sulit diterima Hermione mengingat semasa bersekolah di Hogwarts, alumnus rumah asrama Hufflepuff itu terkenal sebagai gadis canggung yang sering tersandung), Hermione menantang keramaian, melewati dengan susah-payah lalu-lintas pengunjung Leaky Cauldron yang bersorak riuh-rendah menonton program gulat Troll di layar televisi.

Melipir dan merayap menyamping seperti kepiting (menghindari desakan brutal beberapa penyihir jompo yang bergelut adu panco di tengah keramaian serta sodokan vulgar sejumlah pria bermata liar yang berjalan meliak-liuk bagai orang mabuk), Hermione akhirnya tiba di ruangan elit yang disediakan khusus untuk tamu-tamu terhormat yang enggan bergerombol berdesak-desakan seperti sekumpulan ikan tongkol.

Selain menyulap total sanitasi dan interior, Hannah yang berjiwa dan berotak bisnis melebarkan pangsa pasar dengan menyediakan beberapa ceruk luas berpanel kayu yang bisa disewa dengan harga tinggi. Ekspansi ruangan berkelas yang pelan tapi pasti mengukuhkan reputasi Leaky Cauldron sebagai satu-satunya pusat hiburan terlengkap dan bermartabat.

Memelankan getar jantung yang berdebar, Hermione menyiapkan diri menghadapi badai kenikmatan mewah dan serbuan ombak pasang gairah yang selalu menyergap setiap kali dirinya bertatap muka dan melakukan kontak maskulin dengan informan tampan-nya.

Olahragawan berbobot dan berpengaruh yang langsung menawarkan gagasan mengobrol santai dan akrab di salah satu kamar privat Leaky Cauldron, lima detik setelah Hermione mengajukan usulan wawancara.

"Ooh, tentu. Tentu saja aku bisa meluangkan waktu untukmu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di Leaky Cauldron? Di setiap akhir pekan, aku akan ber-Disapparate dari markas besar timnas dan menunggumu di sana," begitulah undangan menggebu-gebu yang diajukan Aidan Lynch di ujung telepon, akhir bulan lalu.

Padahal, saat menyorongkan proposal interviu, Hermione tak berharap banyak. Dengan kesibukan pertandingan persahabatan antar negara serta pemusatan latihan, Hermione cukup puas jika temu wicara mereka dilakukan via kabel telepon.

Nyatanya, selain menyediakan waktu sesorean untuk berbicara dan berdiskusi secara pribadi, bintang iklan sapu berstandar internasional itu juga bermurah hati membayar semua biaya yang diperlukan, termasuk tarif sewa barak pribadi dan aneka camilan sarat gizi.

"Nah, nah, nah. Ditinjau dari roman mesum di wajah, sepertinya kau sudah tak tahan lagi untuk bergelimang kesenangan bukan? Merapat manja dan melayang penuh kepuasan di awan kenikmatan," sindir Hannah terus-terang, kejujuran frontal yang membuat dua semburat merah menyala muncul di tulang pipi Hermione.

Berdeham setenang mungkin, berharap ceceran air liurnya tak membasahi lantai licin Leaky Cauldron, Hermione cepat-cepat menyadarkan diri dari belitan kebahagiaan liar dan hasrat kewanitaan yang berdetak berdenyut-denyut.

Demi kentut siluman sigung yang paling bau, tentu saja ia tak sabar melempar diri ke dalam ruangan, bertemu langsung dan berduaan saja sepanjang petang dengan si ganteng Aidan Lynch.

Hermione yakin, semua wanita waras di belahan bumi manapun pasti berharap bisa kejatuhan durian runtuh seperti dirinya. Mengobrol minum kopi di sore hari sembari menikmati keintiman sentuhan penuh kejantanan yang menggetarkan. Sensasi memusingkan tapi menyenangkan yang membuat Hermione mampu melupakan rutinitas harian-nya yang menjemukan.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia bisa berbagi momen privat dan intim dengannya. Siapa yang tidak?" Hermione tergelak lembut, menyibak gelombang rambut ikal ke belakang. Mencondongkan tubuh dengan bersemangat, tak mengindahkan senyum nakal penuh arti yang menari-nari dan menggelitiki bibir merah terang Hannah, Hermione meneliti rinci keseluruhan penampilan bekas teman sekolahnya itu.

Sama seperti dirinya dan wanita-wanita lain yang mengagumi secara terbuka, Hannah juga tampak antusias dan berbunga-bunga penuh harapan bisa dikunjungi pria kekar berpenampilan tegar yang jago menenun sihir sensual seperti Aidan Lynch.

Buktinya, hari ini istri guru Herbologi Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, Profesor Neville Longbottom itu berias dan mematut diri habis-habisan. Tak hanya memoleskan kosmetik lengkap dan tata rambut indah, mantan Prefek Hufflepuff tersebut juga mengganti kemeja kerja dan celemek putih kaku dengan gaun maksi warna pelangi berpadu sepatu hak tinggi tujuh senti.

Memang, kendati Aidan Lynch sudah menikah dan melepas status lajang sejak setengah tahun silam, sebagian besar komunitas perempuan dunia sihir masih menganggap atlet hebat pemilik suara hangat itu sebagai pangeran idola sejuta umat sekaligus tangkapan kelas kakap yang layak diperebutkan bulat-bulat.

"Ya, siapa yang tidak?" Hannah tertawa kecil, mengulang dan membalas kata-kata Hermione dengan nada berirama. Ujung-ujung bibirnya yang tersaput lipstik merah tomat mengguratkan seulas senyum khas yang bisa dikenali Hermione sebagai seringai konspirasi.

"Baiklah, Hermione. Sebentar lagi aku akan membawa menu spesial ke meja kalian. Tunggu saja dengan sabar dan jangan nakal, ya," Hannah menginstruksikan dari balik bahu, pipi tembam berbedak tebalnya berguncang dengan tawa tanpa suara saat semburat merah menyemarakkan wajah Hermione.

Selepas kepergian Hannah yang melenggang cepat menuju meja mahogani tempat barista dengan mata kodok berkantong tengah berkutat meracik aneka pesanan kopi, Hermione mengerang perlahan saat godaan universal untuk mengecap kontak fisik dan sentuhan maskulin menjamah pembuluh darah. Membangkitkan aura mabuk gairah yang bergerak gelisah, menuntut untuk segera dimanjakan dan dipuaskan tanpa kenal lelah.

Bernapas lambat dan teratur, memperhatikan setengah hati gerakan tangkas Hannah yang beraksi dengan kecakapan tak tersaingi, Hermione terkekeh dalam. Tak bisa dielakkan, kesan seksual dan magis sensual yang menyelubungi Aidan Lynch memang benar-benar luar biasa.

Lihat saja dirinya.

Meski sering berjumpa, melempar canda dan tenggelam dalam kehangatan penuh tawa, ia tetap tak bisa mengekang dan mengikat kendali diri. Detik ini saja ia sudah dirongrong dorongan alami tak terkendali untuk bergelayut intim di pangkuan Aidan. Berpelukan erat dan bercinta sepenuhnya hingga tubuh mereka melebur menjadi satu.

Melempar tatapan keluar, memandang tanpa terhalang bias-bias jingga yang dipantulkan matahari terbenam kemerahan yang mengambang di cakrawala, Hermione menarik napas kecil. Jauh di sudut mata benak, Hermione tahu dirinya tak tahu diri karena mencandui dan menggilai sesi diskusi sambil minum kopi di sore hari.

Agenda kegiatan selingan mengesankan yang dulu sempat diragukan dan ditolaknya mentah-mentah...

"Wawancara khusus dengan Aidan Lynch?"

Mengangguk sekali, Xenophilius Lovegood, editor sekaligus pemilik tabloid nyentrik _The Quibbler_ menuangkan jus jamur pom pom ke dalam cangkir tanah liat berlumut sebelum mencecap habis dengan kepuasan berlebihan.

Jamur pom pom sendiri merupakan tanaman berpayung putih berbentuk pom pom (bola-bola meriah yang biasa dipakai pemandu sorak) yang dipercaya bisa mengobati banyak penyakit mulai dari kanker sampai cacingan.

Bertolak belakang dengan sang tuan rumah yang menyesap cairan restoratif berkhasiat, Hermione, si tamu yang seharusnya diperlakukan bak raja malah diberi sari rebusan kubis sigung. Kubis berbau busuk yang bagi penduduk Indian Amerika diyakini bisa menyembuhkan masalah pernapasan.

"Tapi Mr Lovegood, bukankah _The Quibbler_ tak memfokuskan diri pada Quidditch?" tanya Hermione waspada, sepasang mata cokelat jernihnya menoleh salah tingkah, berkeliling mencari-cari tempat aman untuk menumpahkan ramuan asam berbau bacin yang disodorkan ke lubang hidungnya.

Celakanya, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Hermione mengingat meja rendah di depannya dijejali gumpalan barang usang tak berharga yang bertumpuk kacau-balau. Mulai dari lampu sorot model lama sampai tumpukan krat kayu soak berisi serbuk kelabang dan jelatang kering.

"_The Quibbler_ memang tak bergelut di seluk-beluk Quidditch tapi Aidan Lynch orang terkenal. Maskot olahraga udara sekaligus pria berharta yang memiliki uang banyak dan popularitas. Aku yakin, memuat berita eksklusif tentang dirinya bisa menaikkan oplah penjualan," ujar Xenophilius santai, sesantai tungkai panjang lencir-nya yang ditumpangkan ke atas meja tulis bergaya Prancis.

Menyilangkan tangan di pangkuan, Hermione mendengus pelan. Tampaknya, pergantian zaman memaksa penerbit independen sekaliber Xenophilius Lovegood merevisi visi, misi dan prinsip ideologis. Buktinya, duda tidak kaya berambut sehalus jaring laba-laba itu mulai tunduk pada selera pasar dan keinginan penggemar. Dua faktor krusial yang di masa lalu sering ditertawakannya habis-habisan.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa merealisasikan mimpi besarku mewawancarai atlet spektakuler sekaliber Lynch," Xenophilius memasukkan potongan keripik belut ke dalam mulut. Di belakang pundak ringkihnya, lidah api di tungku batu menari-nari riang, mendidihkan panci besi berkerak yang dipenuhi otak kodok yang menggelegak pelan. Penganan mengerikan yang besar kemungkinan bakal dijadikan sebagai salah satu hidangan utama makan siang.

"Tapi, saya sudah cukup sibuk, Mr Lovegood. Belum lagi-"

"Jika kau khawatir tak bisa membujuk Lynch untuk menyisihkan waktu, kau bisa memanfaatkan rekomendasi dan koneksi luasmu di lapangan Quidditch," potong Xenophilius congkak, menyebutkan nama mantan kekasih Hermione semasa remaja, Viktor Krum dan Ronald Bilius Weasley. Duet bintang Quidditch cemerlang yang sukses mengharumkan nusa, bangsa, persada dan nama besar negara masing-masing.

Menggulung kening, Hermione mengandangkan gagasan masuk akal tersebut. Memohon pertolongan Krum dan Ron? Merlin, tak usah depresi sampai segitunya, kali. Hermione yakin, tanpa campur tangan pria cinta masa lalunya, ia bisa merayu jawara sepuluh kali berturut-turut kontes _Senyum Paling Menawan Witch Weekly_ itu untuk menyisipkan sedikit waktu di sela-sela jadwal ketat pertarungan antar negara.

"Tadinya aku berniat menugasi Luna menyatroni dan menginterogasi Lynch secara pribadi," ucap Xenophilius bangga, wajah pucat penuh kisut dan keriputnya berkilat berkelap-kelip sewaktu menyebutkan nama putri tunggalnya, Luna Lovegood. Wanita ayu bermata sayu yang seminggu lalu menikahi Rolf Scamander, cucu tunggal Newt Scamander, si pengarang buku _Hewan-Hewan Fantastis dan Di Mana Mereka Bisa Ditemukan_.

"Tapi sayangnya, Luna dan suaminya tengah pesiar melancong ke China. Berbulan madu sekaligus pelesir meneliti Kirin," kata Xenophilius melamun, bola mata eksentrik-nya melebar berbinar-binar penuh semangat membayangkan wujud Kirin, makhluk mitologi berpostur setengah naga setengah kuda. Hewan legenda eksotis yang konon hanya muncul di hari kelahiran dan kematian seseorang yang baik dan bijak.

Tersenyum hangat dan rapat, Hermione menatap ekspresi bahagia Xenophilius Lovegood dengan kekaguman menakjubkan. Sebagai sahabat karib, Hermione senang Luna mendapat pasangan lelaki baik budi seperti Rolf Scamander. Naturalis atau ahli alam yang memiliki kebijaksanaan pikiran, kemampuan instingtif dan ketertarikan mendalam pada dunia hewan mistis. Ketangkasan akademik terlatih dan elemen filosofis penting yang dicari Luna dalam diri seorang suami sejati.

"Bagaimana, Hermione? Apa kau mau menerima amanat berharga yang seharusnya kuberikan pada Luna?" desak Xenophilius menggebu, mengebaskan sisa-sisa jus jamur pom pom dengan ujung piyama bergaris-garis. Kostum tidur lusuh penuh bercak iler yang masih dipakai meskipun matahari sudah tegak lurus di atas kepala, mengirimkan hawa mendaki terik yang sepanas terowongan neraka.

Berpikir dua kali sampai kening cerdasnya berkerut bimbang, Hermione menyeringai ragu. Sejujurnya, meski tak memiliki keahlian mumpuni di rimba jurnalistik, ia tak keberatan membedah rahasia pribadi penyihir penting, berbobot dan berpengaruh besar seperti Aidan Lynch. Namun reputasi buruk _The Quibbler_ sebagai media sampah dan sering memuat warta salah kaprah membuat Hermione mencamkan dalam pikiran untuk mengantisipasi segala macam kemungkinan tak terelakkan.

"Jika Anda mau mengabulkan dua persyaratan yang kuajukan, aku bersedia langsung bekerja," jawab Hermione keras dan percaya diri, dua netra beningnya yang menyorot netral menyapu wajah kendur berparut Xenophilius yang dipenuhi kerutan tak sabar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang kau harapkan?" Xenophilus bertanya liar, membentangkan tangan lebar-lebar sampai nyaris menggulingkan panci metal besar karatan yang berbuih meletup-letup di belakang punggungnya.

Mengusap-usap kalung batu delima yang melilit leher, Hermione menggeleng berulang-ulang. Terkadang, dirinya sering tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan antik Xenophilius yang gemar mengundang tamu bersempit-sempit ria di dapur rongsok yang disesaki perapian berasap, tempayak dan bunyi celepak aneh alih-alih berbincang nyaman di ruang duduk atau di kursi ruang tamu.

"Aku menginginkan nama lengkapku tak dicantumkan sebagai penulis berita. Selain jati diri anonim, aku menuntut otoritas penuh untuk menulis dan mengedit artikel."

Persis seperti terkaan Hermione, Xenophilius meradang bukan buatan mengetahui tamu kecilnya menuntut wewenang mengedit cerita. Keluhan panjang pendek dan gerutuan beruntun tersebut menegaskan kecurigaan terbesar Hermione kalau penyihir paruh baya bersuara garing dan kering yang mengaku-aku sebagai reinkarnasi penyair pengelana langganan raja-raja purbakala itu berniat menjual dan mengobral kebualan besar tentang Aidan Lynch.

Kebohongan tak masuk di akal tentang mutasi DNA serta penyakit kelainan genetika yang melanda, mungkin. Atau kelakuan seksual menyimpang dan penderitaan emosional tak tersembuhkan yang disimpan si tinggi pirang.

"Mr Lovegood, kau tak berpikir aku akan diam saja saat kau menyebarkan kabar yang bukan-bukan tentang Aidan Lynch, bukan?" Hermione menggeleng memperingatkan, menyebutkan satu-persatu kemungkinan tudingan dan status palsu yang bakal ditulis Xenophilius di kolom tabloidnya.

Misalnya, tuduhan bahwa Aidan Lynch sebenarnya jelmaan monster berperangai buruk yang sering berperilaku tidak patut atau makhluk nokturnal pemimpin gerakan separatis yang gemar melakukan ritual pesugihan.

"Jika berita salah ketik itu beredar, bisa-bisa terjadi pecah perang mengingat Aidan Lynch merupakan idola gadis setempat dan pahlawan olahraga pujaan masyarakat akar rumput Irlandia," jelas Hermione adil dan sportif, terus tampil dengan sikap bosan yang amat sopan meskipun kakek-kakek tukang mengeluh di hadapannya memelototkan mata dan mendelik keras kepala.

"Ck, jangan berpikir berlebihan, Hermione. Mana mungkin Irlandia menyerang dan membumi hanguskan Inggris hanya karena hal sepele seperti kasus salah pencet atau lubang besar dalam cerita? Lagipula, bukankah enam bulan lalu Lynch menikahi wanita Inggris konservatif dan ortodoks?" dengus Xenophilius tak peduli, melambaikan tangan dengan gaya meremehkan. Kibasan sambil lalu yang kali ini benar-benar menyenggol dan menjungkir balikkan panci gerowong yang berdeguk-deguk.

Nyengir pada diri sendiri, menahan desakan mentertawakan Xenophilius yang berjingkrak-jingkrak berkeliling, merutuki punggung cekingnya yang ketumpahan otak kodok, Hermione mensyukuri bintang kemujuran yang membuatnya lepas dari keharusan menelan sajian makan siang yang kemungkinan besar beracun dan mematikan.

"Dia memang memperistri penyihir Inggris, Mr Lovegood. Tapi tetap saja kita harus berhati-hati. Kita tak boleh mencantumkan kabar burung yang tak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan," tegas Hermione bersikeras, mengacungkan dan mengedutkan tongkat sihir untuk membantu tuan rumahnya membersihkan dan menghapus sisa-sisa angus dan kuah otak kodok yang meresap.

Dan begitulah, berkat keteguhan Hermione dalam menyigi tekad dan memaksakan kehendak, Xenophilius Lovegood terpaksa mengabulkan dua permintaan menyusahkan yang tak disangka-sangka tersebut.

Namun, mengalah tak berarti sepenuhnya menyerah. Buktinya, sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kekesalan, penyihir ketombean pencinta kisah penuh skandal itu berbaik hati menghadiahkan identitas samaran paling menghebohkan.

Nama badut menggelikan yang membuat Hermione harus terus menebalkan muka dan melipatgandakan persediaan kesabaran yang memang sudah setipis kertas.

"Wah, wah, wah. Hermy Kacky Kisut yang dinanti-nanti akhirnya datang juga."

Menggelinjang penuh harap (berusaha tak terpancing dengan melodi geli yang mengiringi intonasi Hermy Kacky Kisut), Hermione menggeser menutup panel pintu sorong dengan dorongan lembut. Menggelinding ringan dan pasti, menutupi detak hati yang berlari berlompatan ke sana ke mari, Hermione menghampiri Aidan Lynch yang menyilangkan kedua lengan malas-malasan di kursi besar bersandaran lebar.

Seperti pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya, Aidan tampil mengesankan dalam balutan jas formal berpotongan mewah. Rambut pirang kuning-nya yang bersinar seperti cahaya matahari murni membingkai garis rahang gagah dan tulang wajah khas aristokrat. Pesona fisik maskulin menakjubkan yang semakin diperindah dengan semburat mata biru memukau yang berkilau seperti batu permata terindah.

Menyeringai berani, mata biru safir Aidan yang hangat dan hidup berpergian mengitari sekujur tubuh Hermione. Kilau pujian dan kekaguman serta tatapan intens yang tak ternilai harganya itu membuat desir gairah cinta yang manis membanjiri nadi Hermione. Menetap dan bersarang tepat di pusat inti kewanitaan-nya yang bergetar mendamba penuh harap.

Jika tak mengingat wanti-wanti Hannah yang melarangnya untuk mengumbar dan memuaskan ego berharga secara terbuka, Hermione mungkin sudah jatuh mendesir di pelukan Aidan. Menciumi sesuka hati tanpa menahan diri dengan buncahan hasrat meledak-ledak dan menikmati gairah kenikmatan percintaan erotis yang dijamin tak akan pernah berkesudahan.

"Ayolah, Hermy. Cepat duduk di sini," Aidan tersenyum hangat penuh arti. Suara khas beraksen Irlandia-nya yang kental, dalam dan berirama indah memecah pikiran Hermione. Memutus imajinasi panas yang berkisar seputar pergumulan ganas dan penyatuan dua tubuh yang merona puas.

Tak melepaskan pandangan dari wajah Hermione yang bersinar semerah buah ceri masak, Aidan menebar seringai seksi penuh kearoganan maskulin. Ujung jari panjang dan kekarnya yang diganduli seutas cincin kawin dengan santai menunjuk sofa bermotif bunga-bunga yang bertengger di samping topiari pohon beringin. Kursi nyaman dan aman yang selalu ditunggangi Hermione setiap kali berbincang sambil minum kopi di sore hari.

"Ya, ayo cepat duduk manis di tempatmu, Kacky Kisut," Hannah yang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu menampar pelan pundak Hermione yang masih memandang terhipnotis. Suara Hannah bergetar dan bersinergi dengan tawa ketika Hermione melirik juling, jelas-jelas menampakkan ketidaksukaan disapa dengan julukan Hermy Kacky Kisut.

Jika Hermy merupakan nama panggilan yang dipopulerkan Grawp; raksasa bego adik tiri pawang Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid, Kacky Kisut merupakan pelesetan menjengkelkan dari Snorkack-Tanduk-Kisut, hewan aneh bin ajaib yang katanya menguasai belantara Swedia.

Berjalan melayang seringan gelembung sabun di udara, Hannah meletakkan nampan perak, peranti saji dan poci kopi di atas meja beralas marmer yang dihasi jam jangkung berwadah kuningan dan ukiran kayu berbentuk pedati. Usai memastikan pelanggan pentingnya mendapatkan pelayanan dan logistik khusus yang diperlukan, Hannah menyenggol Hermione yang berdiri diam membatu, tak bergerak barang sejengkal pun dari sudut pintu.

"Ayo, cepat duduk sana. Jangan terus-terusan menatap penuh damba dalam waktu lama seperti remaja gila yang dimabuk cinta," Hannah melirik melalui sela bulu mata, netra cokelat abu-abunya yang besar dan bundar seperti koin mengedip dan mengerjap penuh semangat.

Membasahi bibir dengan hati-hati, Hermione membalas dari sudut mulut, mengiyakan saran dan anjuran Hannah dengan gumaman perlahan. Sesaat setelah pintu terdorong menutup, Hermione beringsut menghampiri Aidan yang berseri-seri gembira, membuka-buka tutup tudung saji seperti membongkar peti harta karun Firaun.

"Lihat, Hermy Kacky Kisut. Banyak sekali makanan gurih berbumbu dan hidangan pedas membara yang disediakan Hannah," Aidan mengendus-endus tertarik, bagian bawah matanya berkedut terhibur saat Hermione mengerucutkan bibir tak setuju.

"Jangan panggil aku Hermy Kacky Kisut. Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku sangat membenci sebutan konyol tak jelas itu," Hermione memprotes malas, mendarat ringan di bantalan sofa bercorak kembang-kembang.

"Jika kau tak menyukai identitas rahasiamu, mengapa kau tak memakai nama asli? Nama lengkapmu sendiri?" Aidan menaikkan sebelah alis dengan santai. Menuang kopi panas dan kuat ke dalam cangkir kristal antik, pria jantan berfisik maskulin itu minum dengan bersemangat.

Selama menenggak habis larutan berkafein yang seyogyanya dihindari atlet sehat papan atas, mutiara mata secerah langit tak berawan miliknya terpancang tegak lurus, terus membelai intim tubuh Hermione dengan sentuhan terlembut. Sentuhan erotik sarat janji-janji kepuasan damai menggairahkan yang membuat otot Hermione menggelenyar selembek gumpalan karet.

Menenangkan napas dan mendesah panas, Hermione membuka ritsleting tas satin, dengan cekatan mengeluarkan perkakas tulis-menulis yang diperlukan. Setidaknya, berpura-pura menyibukkan diri seperti ini membuat Hermione mampu melupakan keinginan menarik turun kanopi kain damas yang menyelubungi kursi mereka. Tirai penutup yang biasanya dipakai para penyewa jika ingin menyembunyikan aktivitas mesra dari pantauan saksi mata.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tak bisa menggubah risalah tentang dirimu dengan menggunakan nama asli. Aku tak mau disebut terlibat kolusi, manipulasi dan konspirasi pribadi," Hermione berkata sopan tapi tegas, menempatkan dengan lugas tiga carik perkamen di samping alat makan perak.

Mengisap ujung Pena-Bulu-Kutip-Terus dan Pena-Bulu-Mengisi-Tinta-Sendiri (pena yang dijamin cepat dan tepat, tak seperti Pena-Bulu-Kutip-Kilat milik reporter harian _Daily Prophet_, Rita Skeeter yang tak pernah akurat), Hermione berdeham lantang, bersiap-siap menggelar acara tanya jawab yang sudah memasuki pekan keempat.

"Kolusi, konspirasi pribadi dan manipulasi? Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sayang," Aidan menggigit lobster bakar dengan nafsu besar. Di dekat wadah lobster bakar, sepanci kari telur kaya rempah mengepul hangat. Aroma tajam menusuknya bercampur baur dengan wangi kopi dan harum rumput baru dipotong yang merembes masuk melalui sela-sela rangka jendela.

Mencuri pandang cepat, Hermione membentangkan asal-asalan silabus buku menu yang dicetak dalam huruf balok hilang timbul. Meski Aidan sering memanggilnya dengan panggilan Sayang, ia masih berdebar-debar tak karuan. Gelagat yang membuktikan kalau dirinya tergila-gila sampai nyaris gila.

Jatuh cinta setengah mati pada pria tampan mengesankan yang terkadang sering mengabaikan norma kesopanan dengan mengumbar permainan makna-makna ganda.

Permainan makna-makna ganda...

Tersenyum mengenang, ujung-ujung mulut Hermione menyeringai mengingat-ingat pertemuan minum kopi pertama mereka. Usai berbicara tak menentu tentang pilihan menu (tak seperti penyihir lain, Aidan lebih suka minum kopi sembari ditemani sajian berbumbu alih-alih jajanan pinggir jalan), lelaki agung bermata simpatik itu mengejutkan Hermione dengan mengupas tuntas cerita menggetarkan tentang adegan panas yang biasa terhampar di ranjang pernikahannya.

Berbicara cepat dan bersemangat di sela-sela gesekan dan bunyi keresekan bulu Pena-Kutip-Terus, Aidan menyombong terang-terangan. Tanpa malu-malu, tak menghiraukan wajah Hermione yang pucat kehijauan, pria bermata selembut beledu biru itu membongkar tandas semua rutinitas sensual, penjelajahan gairah dan pelajaran intim yang senantiasa melingkupi kehidupan perkawinannya.

Termasuk kedamaian memuaskan serta kenikmatan menggairahkan tak tertahankan yang diperoleh setiap kali dirinya berkesempatan memerangkap dan memenjarakan istri tercintanya di atas kasur.

"Astaga, Mr Lynch! Aku tidak mungkin memuat adegan ranjang yang sangat spesifik seperti itu," Hermione tersedak keheranan, tak habis pikir mengapa pria terhormat dan sangat berhati-hati seperti Aidan Lynch berniat menjadikan privasi pribadi sebagai ajang unjuk pamer kekuatan kejantanan.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku yakin, kemesraan pernikahan dan adegan bermain di ranjang bisa mendongkrak tiras _The Quibbler _sampai ke luar angkasa. Para penggemar militan dan fans setiaku pasti menggeruduk dan menggerumut kios koran untuk memburu artikel buatanmu," timpal Aidan penuh percaya diri, mengibaskan tangan ke atas membentuk gerakan roket tak kasat mata.

"Hei, aku berencana mencetak berita bermutu yang bisa mengedukasi pikiran pembaca. Bukannya mempublikasikan cerita stensilan tentang permainan cinta di tempat tidur," Hermione menenggak dalam-dalam secangkir kopi gula seraya membelalakkan mata ke mana-mana, berharap tak ada satu orang pun yang mencuri dengar kronologis adegan cinta Aidan yang bebas gunting sensor.

Untungnya, selain dilapisi perabot mewah, barak pribadi Leaky Cauldron juga dilengkapi instrumen kedap suara dan Mantra Penolak Gangguan. Perpaduan teknologi sihir dan Muggle yang dipasang untuk menjamin kenyamanan dan keamanan rahasia para penyewa.

Mengistirahatkan tangan di pundak sofa, bibir Aidan relaks membentuk senyuman lembut dan mesra sewaktu Hermione terus membulatkan mulut, mengerang berlebihan memprotes perincian percintaan yang dianggap tak layak untuk dijadikan konsumsi publik.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Kacky Kisut. Jika itu maumu, biarlah cerita indah yang kuceritakan menjadi rahasia pribadi kita berdua," Aidan memandang hangat dan ramah, tanpa sungkan meraih dan meremas tangan Hermione yang terkepal tegang. Sepasang manik kuat dan memikatnya yang sedalam lautan lepas menggerayangi tubuh Hermione dengan sentuhan lembut yang mengejutkan.

Rahasia pribadi kita berdua...

Menelan segarpu penuh kue saus buah, helaan napas tak menentu lolos dari liang diafragma Hermione. Menyentak tatapan ke sudut jendela berkubah, memandangi setengah minat ranting-ranting berdaun pepohonan akasia kurus yang berkilat bergemericik tertimpa tempias jingga senja kala, Hermione merutuk dalam diam sewaktu kenangan ejekan pedas Xenophilius Lovegood menderu-deru di telinga.

Ya ampun, apa sih yang dipikirkannya saat itu? Menyimpan rahasia pribadi dan berbaik hati melindungi bocoran berita _off the record_ hanya karena alasan sepele seperti rasa jengah atau niat mulia melindungi telinga, mata dan sukma para penggemar? Seandainya ia tak berbaik budi, mungkin ia tak perlu menerima muntahan kemarahan yang merusak gengsi dan harga diri.

Emosi tinggi dan energi gila yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki tua bangka paling menyebalkan sedunia...

"Gorgon bloon! Apa menariknya wacana tentang kesukaan Aidan Lynch pada sesajen serba pedas? Nenek-nenek kisut sampai bayi baru lahir pun tahu kalau Lynch lebih suka makan sambal terasi daripada aneka pastri dan bakeri!" Xenophilius Lovegood berjalan ribut, mengempas-empaskan kaki dan hilir-mudik mengelilingi ujung dapur melengkung seperti bocah dekil ingusan yang merajuk.

Menatap galak, segalak matahari siang yang menjerang dan memanggang pekarangan, pria renta berkulit sekeriput kertas kering itu memelototi Hermione yang tersenyum tidak nyaman dengan sepasang mata pucat yang berkilat menggila.

"Aku rasa fakta rasional tentang kekuatan organ pencernaan dan kelancaran metabolisme Aidan Lynch cukup menarik, Sir," Hermione melempar seringai ganjil dan terpaksa, berjuang berbincang dengan lagak tenang meskipun badai kemarahan yang terbakar layaknya api sekam mulai berkibar menggelora. Bergolak menggelegak seperti percikan angin panas yang mengipasi kisi-kisi kerai tirai bergaris.

"Menarik? Apa kau pikir karangan kacangan murahan seperti ini bisa laku dijual? Kalau begini caranya, mana mungkin kita bisa mengungguli koran _Daily Prophet_," Xenophilius mencampakkan kertas kulit berisi kerangka berita yang disusun Hermione dengan susah payah ke perut mesin penghancur sampah.

"Ini bukan tulisan kacangan atau ketikan murahan, Sir. Saya membuatnya berdasarkan fakta-fakta objektif dan hasil dengar pendapat yang bisa dipercaya," tegas Hermione panas, suaranya meninggi mengencang dan ekspresi terhina merangkak di wajah manisnya tatkala Xenophilius bersedekap tidak senang, memandang menantang dengan sorot meremehkan yang menjengkelkan.

Menjungkirbalikkan pisau makan, Hermione memalingkan diri, memelototi jalan setapak pedesaan dan bunga-bunga hutan yang memamerkan pesona berwarna alih-alih raut kecut cemberut Xenophilius. Satu otot mulai mengeras di sepanjang rahang Hermione saat penyihir berwajah cacat kerut di depannya terus berdengung keras seperti sekawanan lebah marah, mencaci-maki kemampuan linguistiknya yang memprihatinkan.

Bersandar berat dan dalam di kursi kulit yang berderit-derit, Hermione menggeram tanpa suara. Astaga, berani betul pria kikir tidak konsisten dan gampang senewen seperti Xenophilius Lovegood menganggap karya tulisnya yang tak kalah fantastis dari makalah ilmiah tak laik naik mesin cetak.

Jika Xenophilius bukan ayah kandung Luna, salah satu teman favorit yang sangat menyenangkan, mana mau dirinya, si penyihir cerdik energik dengan kecerdasan premium dan ketajaman lidah maksimum menerima penghinaan konfrontatif yang sangat merendahkan seperti ini.

Jika Luna bukan rekan terpercaya yang senantiasa memberi bantuan melimpah dan setia mendampingi dalam susah maupun senang, mungkin ia sudah melarikan diri sedari tadi. Kabur jauh-jauh dari tugas jurnalistik mengesalkan yang lebih berat dari kewajiban militer.

Beringsut ke ujung kursi, Hermione memelankan napasnya yang kasar, merenungkan semua pengorbanan yang dilakukan demi menyenangkan ayah kandung teman baiknya. Bayangkan saja, selain rela dibayar tak layak (honor tak seberapa yang jelas-jelas tak bisa menambal biaya hidup), Hermione harus menyempatkan diri membuat tajuk berita fantastis di sela-sela kesibukan menyembuhkan pasien keracunan yang membanjir.

Bahkan, demi merumuskan gambaran ikhtisar menarik layak jual sekaligus memenuhi tenggat waktu pra cetak yang ditentukan, Hermione terpaksa bergadang semalaman. Jungkir balik merangsang imajinasi dan jatuh bangun mengasah pikiran mencari sudut pandang berita mengagumkan dengan berbekal hasil liputan yang memprihatinkan.

Dan setelah semua dedikasi pantang mundur yang dilakukan, buah apa yang dipetiknya?

Alih-alih menyanjung atau paling tidak memuji kerja keras tanpa kenal lelah yang dilakukan semalam suntuk, Xenophilius malah komplain berat. Menghujat layaknya pengecam paling kejam.

Tak hanya melupakan otoritas absolut Hermione dalam mengedit cerita, pria pemilik rambut perak beriak yang gemar mendiktekan pendapat itu bahkan berani-beraninya menyarankan Hermione untuk memakai penyedot Wrackspurt dan baling-baling Billywig untuk menyegarkan semangat dan memantik kinerja otak.

Jika alat penyedot Wrackspurt merupakan terompet bantu dengar yang berfungsi menghilangkan sumber pengalih dan perusak perhatian, sayap Billywig merupakan medium untuk meningkatkan kesadaran dan ketahanan mental.

"Seharusnya kau tahu kalau tabloid seelit _The Quibbler_ tidak menerima fenomena gampangan yang sudah diketahui banyak orang. Kalau memuat berita asal comot begini, elektabilitas _The Quibbler_ di mata masyarakat sihir bisa anjlok total," dengus Xenophilius gemas, menggaruk-garuk lubang hidung kurusnya yang tercoreng angus.

"Mungkin saya tidak cocok untuk pekerjaan ini, Sir," Hermione mendesis pelan mengancam, menghirup kuat-kuat jus Dirigible Plum, sari pati minuman lobak jingga yang diberikan tuan rumahnya sebagai stimulan otak untuk memperbesar kemampuan menerima hal-hal di luar logika.

Kemampuan langka dan istimewa yang menurut pendapat degil Xenophilius tak ada di dalam serabut otak Hermione.

"Apa maksudmu, Hermione?" Xenophilius bergerak memelan, menoleh cepat-cepat mengamati sosok tamunya yang mendongak congkak.

"Maksudnya, mungkin saya bukan kuli tinta kompeten yang sesuai dengan reputasi mashyur _The Quibbler_. Mungkin saya bukan pembohong ulung berbakat atau wanita yang biasa berdusta dan memutarbalikkan cerita. Mungkin saya juga bukan tukang perusak kesenangan yang lihai menyingkap masa lalu gelap dan perangai tak terpuji seorang selebriti," jelas Hermione kurang sopan, cuping hidung penuh bintiknya mekar membesar dalam kegusaran.

Menelan lidah, sadar betul kalau amukan liar tak terkendalinya mulai membentur titik bahaya, Xenophilius bergegas beranjak mendekat. Mencoba tersenyum mengambil hati, Xenophilius menyunggingkan sebaris seringai ompong yang jauh dari kata mengesankan.

"Jangan ngambek begitu, Hermione. Siapa bilang dirimu bukan pakar dalam urusan membedah kata-kata bijak?" Xenophilius menepuk-nepuk ramah bahu tegang Hermione dengan gerakan kebapakan, nada suara halusnya terdengar seperti bermanis-manis.

"Lho, bukankah baru lima menit lalu Anda mengatakan kalau saya tak becus berbohong dingin? Bukankah baru beberapa menit lalu Anda menyebut saya tidak pandai menggalang prosa serta kata-kata mutiara penuh dusta? Bahkan saking begonya, Anda menuntut saya untuk selalu menenggak Ramuan Penajam Otak sebelum liputan," Hermione berseru dengan bibir kaku, terus mengawasi pagar tanaman tinggi yang tumbuh lebat dan liar seperti alang-alang alih-alih senyum kecut menggelikan yang tergambar di wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Ucapanku tadi jangan diambil hati, Hermione. Aku hanya mengamuk pada diri sendiri sekaligus mempraktikkan bakat mencerocos dalam memuntahkan ketidaksetujuan secara verbal," kelit Xenophilius membela diri, cepat-cepat menyela sebelum Hermione sempat bergerak memprotes.

"_The Quibbler_ membutuhkan nyamuk pers yang optimistik dan visioner seperti dirimu, Hermione. Dengan konektivitas kuat yang kau miliki, kau pasti bisa menyelamatkan nyawa _The Quibbler_," rayu Xenophilius buru-buru, dengan sengaja menambah-nambahi dan melebih-lebihkan talenta tata bahasa Hermione.

Menuangkan ceret tembaga berisi sari Dirigible Plum ke gelas gompal Hermione yang kosong melompong, pria bermata sewarna kabut keperakan itu menyitir dengan kecepatan kilat. Tak putus-putus melimpahi Hermione dengan sanjungan penuh perhitungan yang diperlukan.

Menyerah pasrah, tak tega mendengar intonasi suara Xenophilius yang dalam dan sedih, Hermione mengalah sambil mendesah. Sejujurnya, meski dirinya tengah marah besar, Hermione tahu ia tak punya banyak alternatif pilihan. Biar bagaimanapun juga, ia bukan tipikal perempuan tak berperasaan yang tega membiarkan ayah teman dekatnya bergelimang dalam kesusahan.

Tanpa dijabarkan lebih lanjut pun Hermione tahu kalau _The Quibbler_ sudah memasuki kawasan gawat darurat. Tak hanya terancam gulung tikar, untuk menutupi biaya produksi saja warta desa kecil-kecilan tersebut harus berjibaku gali lubang tutup lubang. Dan untuk mencegah kehancuran finansial yang mengambang di depan mata, tak ada jalan lain yang bisa dilakukan _The Quibbler_ selain mendapatkan laporan tangan pertama dan gosip dari mulut ke mulut terkait kegiatan dan kehidupan sosial Aidan Lynch.

Pahlawan olahraga udara yang dipuja-puja kaum wanita sedunia layaknya ksatria pengembara berbaju baja...

Ngomong-ngomong tentang wanita pemuja setia, topik rawan itulah yang diketengahkan Hermione di perbincangan pekan kedua. Keingintahuan Hermione patut dimengerti mengingat seperti yang dipahami khalayak ramai, pesohor eksklusif dan terkenal biasanya dikerubuti komplotan fans maniak serta deretan wanita malam eksklusif dan mahal. Wanita siap guna dan perempuan-perempuan gila harta yang rela dan bersedia menjadi tempat pemuasan hasrat sementara.

"Para maniak garis keras berfanatisme membakar? _Well_, aku tidak takut dengan mereka," Aidan mengangkat bahu dengan ringan, mengedikkan alis sesantai mungkin saat Hermione menunjukkan gejala mengejan seperti ayam broiler mau bertelur.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mungkin kau tidak takut dengan stimulasi rangsangan, manuver liar serta getaran jalang mereka. Tapi, bagaimana dengan istrimu? Memangnya kau tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkan istrimu terkait barisan cewek-cewek perayu tidak tahu malu yang tak jeri menebar jebakan mengikat?" Hermione mencaci lembut, nada suara menyindirnya sarat aura ketidakpercayaan.

"Aku tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkan istriku," Aidan tersenyum polos agak terlalu memuja. Menekankan goblet perak tempa ke pinggiran mulut, pria beraroma segar memesona itu membalas tatapan pedas Hermione dengan sorot sesejuk hujan di musim panas.

"Benarkah? Wow. Aku tak percaya," Hermione bertanya meragukan, mengangkat dagu dengan kukuh hingga menyerong angkuh. Di samping kanan, Pena-Bulu-Kutip-Terus mendesing tenang dalam tempo sedang, tanpa henti menulisi lembaran kertas kulit sembari mencelupkan dan merendam diri sendiri di dalam boks Tinta-Ubah-Warna.

"Kau harus percaya sepenuhnya, Kacky Kisut," Aidan menarikan jari di tepi meja, mengunci Hermione melalui tatapan sejajar sarat makna.

"Oh ya? Wah, wah, wah. Coba katakan. Aku ingin dengar," Hermione melesatkan tatapan setajam parang baru diasah, mengetuk-ngetukkan pena bulu di ujung perkamen merah jambu dengan gerakan kontinu menggebu-gebu.

"Aku percaya istriku tahu kalau dia mendapatkan kesetiaan penuh yang aku miliki. Aku percaya kalau istriku tahu aku mencintainya dengan ikhlas. Fisik maupun mental," Aidan mencondongkan tubuh mendekat, satu sisi mulutnya terangkat membentuk segurat senyuman mantap.

Puas melihat Hermione menatap bisu, duduk kaku dengan mulut separo terbuka, Aidan menyudahi penjelasan dengan kalimat pamungkas. Melodi penutup diskusi yang menyuarakan isi hati hakiki dan terdalamnya selama ini.

"Aku percaya istriku pasti tahu bahwa selama darah mengalir, cintaku padanya tak akan pernah berakhir."

Selama darah mengalir, cintaku padanya tak akan pernah berakhir...

Menggigit dan mengunyah bolu kukus dengan serius, mata bulat besar Hermione mengerjap terpejam. Ha, meski digembar-gemborkan dengan gaya pujangga, Hermione tahu pasti pernyataan tersebut bukan rayuan gombal tak bermakna. Aidan Lynch tidak berdusta. Pria yang sangat pintar berkata-kata itu benar-benar mencintai pujaan hatinya dengan sepenuh jiwa.

Mengawasi sungguh-sungguh Aidan yang menyantap lahap penganan di meja, Hermione tersenyum otomatis. Tampaknya, meski kebanyakan orang menganggap Mrs Lynch sebagai wanita berperilaku hambar yang membosankan, publik figur sehat dan waspada pemilik mata biru ceria itu berpendapat sebaliknya.

Di matanya, sang belahan jiwa tak ubahnya perempuan kelas juara paling berharga sedunia. Representatif akurat dari penyihir luar biasa dengan bakat istimewa. Bahkan, menilik dari pujian Aidan tentang teman hidupnya (sanjungan setinggi langit yang menghabiskan satu setengah rol perkamen), tak akan ada orang yang mengira bahwa Mrs Lynch yang terkenal sinis dan realis memiliki banyak sifat manis.

"Istriku pandai membawa diri, sarat kasih sayang kewanitaan serta penuh dengan kehangatan feminin. Dia juga terpelajar, klasik dan cantik alami tanpa polesan," Aidan berkuak lembut, berbicara dengan bahasa khas dan aksen asing yang sangat keren. Logat kental dan dalam yang membuat detak jantung Hermione mengencang tersendat-sendat.

"Tak bisakah kita menghentikan diskusi asertif tentang Mr dan Mrs Lynch?" Hermione menepuk-nepukkan pena bulu yang tak terpakai di telapak tangan, menggeliat dari sisi ke sisi tatkala Aidan menembakkan barikade senyuman semanis madu.

"Lho, kenapa? Bukankah romansa cinta berurat dan berakar biasanya menarik perhatian pembaca wanita? Apalagi kisah bersahabat dan menggemaskan tentang istriku tercinta," Aidan melipat kedua tangan di depan perut, iris biru simpatiknya yang bening dan tenang memandang Hermione dengan kecerdasan tajam.

"Tapi para penggemar wanitamu berbeda. Mereka-"

"Aku yakin para pembaca dan fans wanita di seluruh dunia akan melalap dan melahap semua berita tentang diriku. Baik manis maupun buruk," Aidan menusukkan telunjuk di margin _The Quibbler_, menetakkan cincin pusaka keluarganya di tulisan kecil-kecil rapat yang dibuat Hermione.

Melempar pandang penuh pertimbangan, Hermione mau tak mau mengakui kebenaran prediksi Aidan. Sejak artikel pertama tentang Aidan Lynch diterbitkan, _The Quibbler_ sudah menembus rekor sejarah dengan mengalami cetak ulang sampai lima ratus kali.

Fenomena yang tak mengejutkan mengingat selama jenjang kariernya di lapangan Quidditch, Aidan jarang bersikap ramah dengan awak media. Bahkan bisa dibilang, _The Quibbler_ merupakan satu-satunya media yang berhasil mendapatkan laporan langsung secara personal.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Artikel berikutnya akan berkutat seputar Mrs Lynch," Hermione menggumpalkan kertas perkamen bekas, sepasang mata cokelatnya berkilat tidak senang memikirkan teknik apa yang harus dipakai untuk membuat berita produksinya terlihat menarik di mata pembaca.

Mengangkat gelas seakan menyulangi Hermione, Aidan mengirimkan seringai penuh kemenangan. Menyandarkan kepala pirangnya di belakang sofa, laki-laki bangsawan yang terlahir dari garis keturunan bagus itu mereka ulang pertemuan perdana dengan sang belahan jiwa, termasuk kekuatan metafisika yang mengitari mereka berdua.

"Aku bertemu istriku setahun silam, tepatnya saat laga Piala Dunia Quidditch melawan Inggris. Saat itu, istriku yang bekerja sebagai Penyembuh merawatku yang jatuh terguling terhantam sodokan Bludger," Aidan menyembunyikan mata di balik pelupuk, rahang kokohnya bersinar dalam senyuman.

Menuangkan saus sambal botolan ke permukaan roti bola peterseli, Hermione berusaha memberi perhatian tanpa terbagi. Sesekali manik mata cokelat kayu manisnya berpijar dalam kegelian setiap kali Aidan menampilkan impresi ekspresi berseri-seri.

"Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku langsung melupakan semua encok, kram tajam dan ngilu-ngilu yang mendera. Yang kuingat hanyalah bibir indahnya yang menyemu serta pipi manisnya yang memancarkan warna merah muda ceria," Aidan memiringkan kepala sedikit, meloloskan dasi sutra hitam melalui batang leher.

"Dan yang paling menyenangkan, ternyata istriku bekerja sebagai Penyembuh khusus olahragawan karena ingin bertemu denganku. Katanya, dia sudah mengagumi dan menyukai diriku semenjak menyaksikan aksi brilianku di Piala Dunia Quidditch 1994," Aidan membuka tudung mata. Menyeringai mengetahui, Aidan mengawasi Hermione yang tersedak geli melalui pupil biru bersinarnya yang dipenuhi cahaya menari-nari.

"Aksi brilian? Ya ampun, bukankah di turnamen akbar 1994 kau jatuh dua kali karena terperdaya teknik Wonky Faint Viktor Krum? Belum lagi babak-belur dihajar Veela-Veela Bulgaria yang mengamuk," Hermione meminum secawan kopi gula sampai habis, tersenyum dalam hati sewaktu ujung bibir Aidan tertarik ke dalam membentuk geraman menakutkan.

"Wronski Feint, Kacky Kisut. Bukan Wonky Faint," Aidan mengoreksi pengucapan Hermione terkait siasat Gerak-Tipu-Wronski yang biasa dipakai untuk mengalihkan perhatian Seeker yang dianggap berbahaya.

Cengengesan memikirkan hasil pertemuan pekan silam yang ditutup dengan kekesalan Aidan (kejengkelan yang untungnya tak bertahan lama), Hermione membelah roti sobek dan menelan segigit. Pura-pura meresapi tempias matahari senja yang melumuri pemandangan, Hermione membiarkan dirinya memutar balik memori fotografis Piala Dunia Quidditch 1994. Kejuaraan bergengsi antar negara yang ditonton dan disaksikannya dari atas boks utama.

Memang, terlepas dari kekeliruan fatal Aidan yang salah mengartikan gerak tipu Krum, Hermione tak bisa memungkiri kalau bintang yang gemar berpakaian indah dan mewah itu tampil luar biasa memesona. Sampai sekarang pun Hermione tak bisa melupakan bagaimana Aidan bergerak gemerlap di udara, meliuk berbelok dan meluncur membelah lapangan dengan ritme sempurna.

Terbaring dalam kenangan, Hermione mau tak mau teringat kembali dengan salah satu insiden yang terjadi di even global paling bergengsi tersebut. Memori tentang kekalutan akut yang diidapnya sewaktu menyaksikan tubuh tegap Aidan tumbang ke belakang, rebah dihajar pasukan Veela Bulgaria yang tak terima skuat kebanggaan mereka menelan kekalahan telak.

Ya, tak hanya gundah gulana, bukankah saat menyaksikan Aidan terluka ia langsung berangan-angan menjadi Penyembuh profesional? Peramu obat dan petugas medis sihir terlatih yang tak hanya berkuasa mengobati luka dan cedera tapi juga memiliki keleluasaan menggerayangi otot kekar para olahragawan.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, Hermione. Sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak ya?"

Teguran tepat sasaran Aidan menyentakkan Hermione dari alam pikirannya yang keluar batas. Menyembunyikan wajah malu-malu, Hermione menyingkirkan angan-angan mencabuli senti demi senti tubuh telanjang Aidan. Astaga, sekarang bukan saatnya membuang-buang masa hanya untuk mengangkasa di dunia khayal tak kasat mata.

Bukankah jauh-jauh hari ia sudah tahu kalau waktu luang Aidan sangat terbatas? Lihat saja, setiap kali selesai bertemu, Aidan pasti langsung ber-Disapparate menghilang kembali ke kamp timnas Irlandia.

Dan bukankah masih untung pelatih timnas Irlandia yang terkenal lebih sangar dari banteng matador rela mengizinkan Aidan bertandang ke Leaky Cauldron setiap akhir pekan hanya untuk mengobrol ngalor-ngidul tak karuan? Jadi, daripada menyia-nyiakan momen emas yang sudah jelas sangat terbatas, akan lebih baik jika ia memanfaatkan potensi yang ada semaksimal mungkin.

"Nah, kali ini apa yang akan kau bagi pada pelanggan setia _The Quibbler_, Mr Lynch?" Hermione memulai obrolan, tangannya yang dihiasi gelang emas tempa melayang ringan mengitari ujung-ujung perkamen kulit domba.

"Setelah menguliti kelebihan dan keunggulan karakteristik kepribadian Mrs Lynch, termasuk kejengkelan menahun karena kau tak bisa bermesraan gara-gara pekerjaan dan pertandingan yang tak ada habisnya, sekarang apa lagi yang bisa kau ceritakan untuk kami?" Hermione menunjuk galak dada bidang Aidan dengan acungan centong nasi. Kerutan kecil dan ringan terbentuk di antara kedua matanya saat Aidan merapat mendekat, menatap mesra penuh cinta kasih.

"Untuk naskah selanjutnya, kau bisa mengumumkan kalau Aidan Lynch, si Seeker profesional kebanggaan Irlandia resmi gantung sapu," Aidan menarik beberapa jumput rambut Hermione yang tersangkut di lekuk telinga. Jari jemari tangguhnya mengelilingi dan menaiki pundak Hermione, mengelus lembut garis bahu dengan sentuhan melumpuhkan.

"Gantung sapu? Jadi, kau mau pensiun selamanya dari olahraga terbang?" Hermione menengadah tergugah, intuisi kewanitaan-nya berkeriap terkesiap merespon pergerakan tangan rancak Aidan yang meneduhkan.

"Ya. Aku tak mau lagi tertimbun jadwal padat pertandingan. Aku lebih memilih menjadi pengusaha yang tak terikat jadwal laga udara," Aidan menangkup dagu Hermione dalam genggaman kuat. Puas melihat darah panas merajai pipi Hermione, pria berkulit putih bersih itu mengusap bidang wajah Hermione dengan punggung tangan. Napas harum segarnya yang beraroma kopi bertiup halus, mengisi pori-pori Hermione dengan atmosfer menyejukkan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat terobsesi pada Quidditch? Bukankah dulu kau pernah berkata tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan kompetisi paling kompetitif di jagat sihir?" Hermione mengerling ingin tahu, sebuah tanda tanya besar berkelebat di kedalaman matanya.

"Itu dulu, Sayang. Setelah menikah, tak ada hal lain yang kuinginkan selain menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk berkencan dan bermesraan. Berkembang biak dan beranak pinak seperti kelinci," Aidan berkata sambil separuh tersenyum, memijat lembut pipi merona Hermione dengan ujung jari.

Memandang Aidan tanpa malu-malu, Hermione tersenyum bercahaya. Semakin lama, bukti nyata bahwa Aidan sangat mencintai pasangan hidupnya kian bertambah banyak. Buktinya, demi menyenangkan sang istri yang selama ini tinggal sendirian di London, Aidan rela pensiun dini. Meninggalkan hal penting yang sangat diagung-agungkannya.

"Nah, Mr Lynch, setelah kau tak lagi berkostum Quidditch, apa itu berarti aku tak bisa lagi mewawancaraimu secara pribadi?" Hermione menegang senang, jantungnya berdentum-dentum seperti tumbukan lesung saat lengan Aidan melingkari garis tubuhnya dengan posesif.

"Tentu saja kau masih bisa mewawancaraiku secara pribadi. Tapi, tempatnya tidak di sini lagi," Aidan nyengir santai, senyuman penuh daya pikat muncul di wajahnya yang tertata sempurna.

"Oh? Lalu, di mana?"

Mengusap sudut bibir Hermione dengan bibirnya sendiri, meninggalkan jejak kenikmatan hangat yang membakar, mulut Aidan menjelajah lapar. Memanjakan bibir dan tubuh Hermione dengan gerakan seorang ahli, Aidan menjawab pertanyaan yang terpancar di sela-sela ciuman dalam dan sensualnya yang meluluhlantakkan panca indra.

"Tentu saja di sarang bercinta kita, Mrs Lynch. Di ranjang besar milik kita berdua..."

**TAMAT**


End file.
